


public image

by HighSidhe



Series: Random Snippets and Crossovers [27]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighSidhe/pseuds/HighSidhe
Summary: What if Madalyn had started working a little earlier to improve Homelander's public image?
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Starlight | Annie January
Series: Random Snippets and Crossovers [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/275967
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	public image

“You want me to date Homelander.” Annie repeated, staring between Ashley and Stillwell. This had to be a joke, right? Guys like Homelander didn’t date, and certainly not ordinary girls like her. Besides, “Isn’t he dating Queen Maeve?”

Madalyn laughed, and even Ashley chuckled a little. “Not anymore, not for years.” Her manager assured her. “We’ll schedule your outings and any events the two of you appear at.”

“We already have both of you booked for the Believe expo,” Madalyn mused. “That would be an excellent way to make it public.”

“I’ll pull together a marketing team and hit the ground running.” Ashley promised, already typing away on her tablet. 

“I-” Annie stared between them, at a loss for words. “No! I’m not dating Homelander, fake or otherwise!” She objected, once her brain had rebooted. “You can’t control my private life like this!”

Ashley didn’t bother looking up from her tablet. 

“We’ve been over this already; we control every public appearance. And if that public appearance happens to include a significant other..” She trailed off meaningfully. “We’re trying to help you, Annie, and that sometimes involves doing things you would rather not do. Dating someone like Homelander will only help your public image.”

Her hands clenched in her lap. “Is there any part of my life that you can’t weasel your way into?” She asked bitterly. Madalyn simply looked at her, eyebrows rising. “Nevermind.” She sighed. “Do I get a say in this, any at all?”

“Stop looking so glum about it; you’ll need to actually sell that you like him.” Madalyn glanced at Ashley. “You’ll need to work with her on that; they’ll never buy it if she looks like that around him.”

Ashley nodded without looking up. “Coaching lessons,” She mumbled. “We’ll need them to get them together, and soon, so we can see what we have to work with.” She looked thoughtful. “Have the media catch them together, before we make it official?”

“Drum up some excitement about it, get them speculating. I like it.” Madalyn agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd
> 
> set at the beginning of s1 e3. I would love it if someone were to write this one. as always, feel free to use this if it strikes your fancy


End file.
